


久愈的疤痕(Healed wounds)

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Pep Central
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 瓜迪奥拉中心，旧文存档
Kudos: 6





	久愈的疤痕(Healed wounds)

阿尔特塔在两个月前离开了他。

这个拉玛西亚出身的巴斯克人告诉他他接到了阿森纳的邀请。不是青训，不是助教，是一线队主教练。

“我不能不去，佩普。”他搓了搓自己的手，看上去不知道怎样才能更委婉地跟他提起这个话题，“阿森纳和其他队不一样，就好像巴萨对你来说不一样。”

训练场上的微风吹过，曼城球员三三两两地围着抢圈，不时爆发出大喊大叫或者嬉笑声。他有点恍惚，不一样吗？也许是他离开巴萨太久了，那支球队渐渐变得和其他球队一模一样，一个名字、一种战术、二十个左右需要研究的球员、一个要打败的敌人。仅此而已。

他仍然在家里挂着代表加泰罗尼亚的独立与自由的黄丝带，但他上个月才跟巴托梅乌打过口水仗，就像他跟克洛普或者穆里尼奥在发布会上互相幼稚地喊话一样，巴萨的主席并不特殊。他偶尔会回想起德国的岁月，寒冷阴沉的天气与一群群金色头发的日耳曼人，他们的眉毛淡得几乎看不见。他在采访里把曼城喊成拜仁慕尼黑，而这些都与巴塞罗那和加泰罗尼亚无关。他说福登是他见过最有天赋的球员……他塞满战术的脑子里不会记得上一次对谁说过类似的话。

哈维曾打过电话来，告诉他巴萨想让他回去。

“但我还没准备好，”年轻的教练愁眉苦脸，“而且巴萨也没准备好，我觉得。”

面前的老朋友比哈维还要年轻三岁，却已经决定接过自己最爱的俱乐部的教鞭，背起巨大的压力和沉甸甸的责任。

“祝你好运，”他笑着说，有些勉强，伸出手最后跟老朋友握了握。

“祝你好运。”他红着眼睛，声音嘶哑，嘟囔出一些他自己也不明白的客套话，竭力把自己的脸往后缩，想躲进烛光与射灯照不到的角落里，他不想被人看见，特别是不想被苏比看见他哭过，他是这场送别晚会的主角。

会上大家喝了挺多，克鲁伊夫在晚会一开始的时候过来说了几句就走了，他全程没有看脸色已经非常难看的苏比，但他们起码没有吵起来，像几个星期前和罗马里奥一样，让其他人松了一口气。他们实在不想再被记者追问大半个月“你对巴萨大清洗有什么看法？”“你认为克鲁伊夫和罗马里奥谁对谁错？”“是不是欧冠决赛被米兰横扫让巴萨一蹶不振？”了。

大他十岁的守门员弯下腰来抱住了他，他像拽住救命稻草般搂紧苏比的脖子。

“别走。”他的鼻尖触到了苏比弯弯的头发，然后他哽咽了。刚刚满24岁的他不明白，明明一切在两个月前是那样美好，他们还在庆祝连续获得的第四个联赛冠军，有点运气成分，但这是巴萨历史上从未做到的事情……然后接下来就这样了，罗马里奥要走，劳德鲁普要去皇马，就连在巴萨呆了九年的老大哥苏比也要被赶去瓦伦西亚。他甚至不确定克鲁伊夫自己是不是也要走，更不知道自己该站哪一边。

“你还能在国家队见到我啊，小佩普。”苏比任由他哭，属于守门员的大手一直轻拍着他黑色的头发，最后才说。

“别走。”他想说别的，但嘴巴只会说这一句话。

那是1994年的事情，距今已有二十六年。

苏比现在在哪儿？在里昂还是马赛做足球总监？是不是又在被解雇的边缘了？是不是还偶尔回巴萨传奇队去踢踢慈善赛？回忆起那么久前的事情很奇怪，也许是最近病毒引起的家里蹲进入第四天，让他无聊得开始长毛，开始和所有老男人一样忆往昔峥嵘岁月稠。

他记得所有那些欢乐和悲伤的时刻，和比赛相关的，比如六冠王后的落泪，比如被热刺逆转，但有一些格外私人与特殊的时刻，很难将它们分进任何一种简单情绪里，就像一道很古老的伤痕，早已痊愈，平时几乎感觉不到它的存在，只有阴雨天会偶尔瘙痒。

或者伴侣在亲吻你的身体时发现了那道伤痕，无意中问起原因，而你不知道该怎么回答。

“那时候我很年轻。”你会说，但后来你会意识到，正是这些淡去的伤痕让你变老。

94、96、98、00，连续四个偶数年，苏比萨雷塔、克鲁伊夫、巴克罗和阿莫尔、菲戈，陆陆续续地因为各种原因离开，一个比一个更刻骨铭心。有些人杳无音讯，有些人在报纸上骂人，有些人在报纸上被骂。到了2001，他放眼望去，身边已经没有一个和他一起在1994年的欧冠决赛上一起首发的队友了，甚至教练和主席都换了不止一次，只有太阳每天仍照耀在诺坎普的草地上。

他告诉主席他决定离开，“也许是时候让梦之队成为一段往事了。”

球迷们当然不同意，但他们会习惯的。

他们那个赛季早早四大皆空，最后一场比赛结束后，恩里克和科库将他举起，其他人围在一旁鼓掌，他低下头吻了吻恩里克的脸，前皇马球员的脸上全是汗，尝上去是咸的，让他想起1994年世界杯他们失利那一战，恩里克被对方一个手肘打到满脸是血，他们输了，他赛后回到更衣室里，在大部分人抱在一起哭的时候，他吻去恩里克脸上糊满的泪水和血。

他记不太清是离开巴萨一年还是两年之后了，总之因为禁赛和伤病，在布雷西亚的那段时间他有很多时间要打发。有加泰的杂志社找他约稿，请他写本自传，他突然就想起那群已经四散天涯的人们，他是多么爱他们啊……

冠军可以再获得，巴萨会再次辉煌，但走上球场从不踩边线的塞尔吉，在速度测试中总是把他远远甩在身后的巴克罗，坚持穿长裤踢球的卡莱斯-布斯克茨，用戴着手套的大手包裹住他的小手的苏比萨雷塔，上铺床上传来的蒂托的笑声，跟他一起去看哈维和伊涅斯塔这些小家伙们踢球的菲戈，这些已经永远留在了二十世纪。每一个人他都有几吨几吨的故事想往外倒，想让所有人像他一样感受到那种被人爱和照顾的感受，想让他们知道他是多么感激，如果他在文字里不小心泄露出对于他们离开他是多么伤心，这也没关系，他已经离开了主流足球视野，偶尔的脆弱是被允许的。

“菲戈，在几十年后，当所有人都忘记了当年的事情，当报纸上许久不再出现我们的名字，当我们已经老得跑不动，我们就找个地方坐下来喝一杯，然后我会问你那个问题，我需要你亲口告诉我那个原因。二十年，菲戈，我等。”

他写道。

今年是2020，距离他设想的二十年后，也就是2021，还有一年不到，但现在可不会有报纸停止报道他。几个月前菲戈才刚出来向报纸澄清“我和瓜迪奥拉没有什么，我喜欢女人”，这让他突然想起他写那本可能被称为自传的散文册，有出版商来联系他问能不能再版，还有问他能不能翻译成英文，他都假装没有看见那些邮件。

曾经痛到撕心裂肺的伤口都愈合了，想起故人也像给孩子说的英雄故事，失真而富有令他不太舒服的戏剧性。孔帕尼去年为曼城拿下联赛冠军后被天蓝色的旗帜包围着离开英超，他试图将这一幕与他记忆里的其他东西连接起来，但脑中只有一些麻木的感觉。

哈维离开诺坎普那天他没有去，当然了，有个很合理的借口，他有联赛要打。伊涅斯塔离开那天他也没有，马努尔曾问过他需不需要他代他出席，他第一反应是摆手说不不不，然后又突然改变主意告诉他最好去，但又在马努尔下订机票的最后一刻跟他说别去了，留在曼彻斯特跟他一起分析夏季引援名单。到底要不要跟巴萨抢那个叫德容的小将？他很适合接班费尔南迪尼奥。

“那梅西呢，”一个声音在他脑中问，“他离开那天你会去吗？”

那些疤痕中的其中一道突然痒了一下，他摸了摸已经早就没有头发的后脑勺，怎样都无法回忆起梅西在他带巴萨的最后一战时和他拥抱的感觉，那孩子的气味、汗水与声音，在他耳边的喘气时产生的热量，都被岁月的风随随便便地吹散了。

这样也好，许多顶级教练都是因为固执地抓住过去不肯放手也不肯改变，于是渐渐被革新得比换代的电子产品还快的足球战术所淘汰。他的老对手和老朋友穆里尼奥上任热刺后，对媒体说的第一句话，就是他觉得一切都是会变的。既然如此，虽然有人会批评他残酷，说他狠心，斥责他像老牛般偏执，但他一直认为，忘掉那些不太重要的细节，会有助于轻装上阵。

他将一辈子的精力和时间都献祭给了足球之神，献给克鲁伊夫未竟的理想，他坚信某一天有人能创造出完美的足球，不是他也可能是其他人，他能做的就是向那个目标再推进一点，再近一点点。

跟他的目标比起来，他想，那些早就愈合的疤痕，那些他爱过也爱过他的人，让它们安静地呆在布满灰尘的角落里就好了。

END


End file.
